Angel saviour
by Shindo
Summary: The EVAs have some new allies yup you guessed it its the Gundams but why does EVA 01 seem to dislike fighting Wing Zero. It has nothing to do with the pilots thats for sure R&R plz
1. Default Chapter

Angel Saviour  
  
  
  
I do not own either Gundam Wing or Neon G. Now that I have said that. GO ON SUE ME GO ON I DARE YA!  
  
Now that that's out the way. I have changed loads in this story so no flamed about who you think would win in a fight between the EVAs and the Gundams it's a debate that will rage forever so don't even try to drag me into it. Ok so in this fiction nothing from the Gundam universe exists apart from the Pilots and the Gundams those are the Endless Waltz Gundams too so I don't want any questions about why Sandrock is blue or why Wing Zero has angel wings.  
  
Apart from that the whole ending of Evangelion sucked so I haven't used it. The story is set just after Israfels attack (you know the duplicitous Angel that got beat by dancing EVAs.)  
  
  
  
Dawn broke over Tokyo 3.  
  
As usual Sinji was the first person awake he and Pen-Pen were wolfing down their breakfasts waiting for the inevitable to happen.  
  
It happened.  
  
Misato's door opened and a bedraggled aparition appeared and headed strait for the fridge. After liberating a can from the fridge she wolfed it down and immediately perked up.  
  
"WOOHOO now that's what I call refreshment the only way to wake up in the morning."  
  
"You know normal people just try coffee." Sinji pointed out.  
  
"Yes but who says she's normal third child." Asuka had made her grand entrance for the morning. "Besides today's the day when anybody would be justified in drinking beer at breakfast have you forgotten today's the day when those new experimental Mecha are delivered. Of course there really is no point in developing them not when NERV has an ace EVA pilot like me around."  
  
"Well ill be sure to tell the pilots that when I see them today." Grinned Sinji. "I hear that they are being put into our class at school."  
  
"So what else is new. It will just be five more weridos added to a class already full of them." Asuka snorted.  
  
"This sucks." Announced Duo. "Where ment to be here to help defend this place from Angel attacks not waste our time in some dumb ass highschool."  
  
"I don't know about you Duo but I for one think spending all out time in NERV HQ would be extremely boring." Said Quatre.  
  
"Its not often I say this but I have to agree with the baka over here. We are warriors we don't need to do this sort of thing." Wufie snarled he was obviously the most annoyed of the Pilots the very idea of sending him the last of the Dragon Warrior clan to school was almost too insulting to comprehend.  
  
"Quiet all of you. That's better." Heero Yuys quiet monotone sliced through the argument immediately all the pilots fell silent. Heero was not a person you argued with. "Were here so there is no point argueing I don't like this any more that you guys do but I plan to get through the day and get to the combat tests later on."  
  
At this point Trowa Barton spoke up.  
  
"We are all in the same class anyway so its not like we have to put up with a bunch of total strangers all day."  
  
"That's a relief at least." Mumbled Wufie antisocial as he was he couldn't help but like Trowa and Heero they didn't annoy him or get in his way but the other two could go hang for all he cared.  
  
"Oh come on you guys this will be great well get to meet knew people and we will actually get a chance to act like normal teenagers for a change." Quatres voice was full of desperate optimism.  
  
"Huh like that's anything to look forward too." Grumbled Duo.  
  
Sinji sat at his desk waiting for class to start he tried to shut his ears to Asuka who's annoying high pitched voice could be heard talking to Hikari about the five new students that were arriving Hikari was listening intently and drinking it all up with relish.  
  
"So these guys have something to do with NERV too huh." Aida appeared at Sinjis left elbow a huge grin on his face.  
  
"AW cmon Aida what makes you think that."  
  
"Well Touji its simple Asuka knows a hell of a lot about them and since Asuka has few other interests outside of NERV it's a logical conclusion." Touji stared at Aida for a second then looked up a Sinji.  
  
"Well is he right about them are they NERV personnel?"  
  
Sinji Grinned it was hard to hide things from his two friends.  
  
"Yes he's right they are the pilots of some sort of new experimental weapons that are gonna help us fight the Angels supposedly. Asuka doesn't put much stock in those claims but I dunno from what I have heard they might be able to match an Evangelions battle performance." At this Aida's eyes lit up.  
  
"You mean they're Mech pilots kick ass I can't wait to meet em."  
  
"OK class settle down. I have an announcement." The teacher strode into the room. "I have five new students to introduce to you today. OK boys you can come in now."  
  
Asuka watched open mouthed as the five teenagers walked into the classroom.  
  
"Wow they are the new pilots some of them look tough if they're EVAs are half as tough as some of these guys look those Angles aren't gonna stand a chance. Good thing too I'm sick of winning by a whisker." Thought Sinji.  
  
"Boys can you introduce yourselves to the class."  
  
The first boy stepped forward and gave the class a look of pure distaste. It was clear from his expression that this guy didn't consider the class worth the time it took to look at them.  
  
"My name is Wufie Chang and ill make this short and sweet. I do not wish to become "friends" with any of you so don't even try." He spat the word friends with such venom that most of the class became instantly terrified of him on the spot.  
  
"Ok. um . that was very nice Mr Chang you may take your seat. Next."  
  
"My name is Trowa Barton." With that the boy with the most amazing hair in the world took his seat the class waited for about five minutes but since nothing seemed to be coming they turned their attention back to the front.  
  
"Hi there my name is Quatre Rababa Winner. My father is." with that Quatre launched into a speech detailing his entire life up to the point in time the only thing he didn't tell them was the part about him being a Gundam pilot a fact that was a blessing to all the other pilots in the class.  
  
"Um. thank you Mr Winner that was very informative you may sit down. Next."  
  
"Hi everybody the names Duo Maxwell I could tell ya loads about myself like Blondie over there but I aint gonna coz another speech like that would probably kill ya so if ya wanna know anything just ask me." And with that he sat down. Now there was only boy left he was leaning against the wall apparently not paying any attention to anything in the room.  
  
"Your next."  
  
"My name is Heero Yuy." The voice was quiet and totally devoid of emotion. As the boy sat down Asuka was watching him intently she had already worked out one thing about Heero and that was that he was defiantly the Ace in that little group she would have to watch him carefully.  
  
At lunch the school was buzzing with rumours about the five new kids. Asuka already the most popular girl in school was holding a small crowd's attention as she told all she knew about the pilots that included about the new Mecha.  
  
"Yeah they pilot these new Robots I haven't seen them yet but you can bet I'm not going to lose to one of them. Of course Sinji and Rei will probably get clobbered first time they fight them."  
  
"Well look at that her highness is talking out of her royal ass again." Touji, Aida and Sinji were sitting on the opposite side of the cafeteria. They therefore had a clear view when the Gundam pilots entered the cafeteria and were immediately swamped by crowds asking questions ranging from were they single to whether they were gonna kick Asukas ass since she was obviously the strongest EVA pilot. Then they crowd went quiet Asuka glided through the throng with a smug look on her face she stopped in front of the pilots and in that classic Asuka pose and voice asked.  
  
"Which one of your guys is the best pilot." Her voice dripped with menace.  
  
"And why would you want to know that weakling." Drawled Wufie he had seen this sort of thing before playground mentality in soldiers.  
  
"Because I am going to kick his ass all over the testing grounds this afternoon." At this statement Duo broke into peals of laughter he sank to the floor clutching at his sides with tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Why are you laughing." Demanded Asuka. Duo managed to control himself enough to respond.  
  
"Y. You think your gonna kick Heero's ass with no difficulty oh man that's rich that's the best thing I have ever heard." At this Asuka immediately snorted and strode away calling back.  
  
"Well see wont we."  
  
  
  
Misato stood behind Mikato and Shigeru in the command centre of NERV it was by now late afternoon.  
  
"Are the Gundam's out there." She asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am but we can't find them."  
  
"Well let's find them. LAUNCH EVAs NOW"  
  
The three gigantic Mechs were launched through their own purpose built Launch tube strait onto the testing ground witch was a mock up of the city. They erupted through the ground and moving quickly they attached their power umbilical's. Misatos voice came through the comm units.  
  
"Remember this is a live fire excersise you may damage each other as much as you like but no killing blows got that now go make NERV proud."  
  
With that the three EVAs fanned out and began a search pattern sweep for the Gundams.  
  
"This is ridiculous were could they be hiding I cant see them anywhere." Snarled Asuka.  
  
"Neither can I. What about you Rei."  
  
"I see nothing." Admitted Rei Ayanami.  
  
As the EVAs moved through the testing ground Asuka spun round as she caught movement out of her left eye. There was a Mech standing in front of her slightly smaller than her EVA 02 and much more human looking it looked almost like a robotic samurai it also had what looked like a set of huge metal clamps shaped like dragon heads on each arm.  
  
"Sinji, Rei I got one now watch how I take it to bits." Asuka levelled her spear at the Mech and charged. Before she had gone a few steps the Mech had fired out one of the Dragon heads and had attached it to one of EVA 02s legs with a snap the leg was crushed then the head was reeled back in with such speed and force that Asuka toppled over crashing to the ground and out of the fight.  
  
"DAMMIT WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT WHEN EVA IS REPAIRED I AM GONNA TEAR THAT THING APART." She tried to get a fix on the Mechs position but no such luck it was gone.  
  
"Rei do you have any contact." Queried Sinji.  
  
"No nothing I . wait I think I have one. Yes I do back me up Sinji."  
  
Sinji charged across the battlefield to Rei's position. She was laying down a constant stream of fire from her rifle at a Mech that moved faster than anything Sinji had ever seen. It looked like an Angel not one of the alien monstrosities known as Angels but a real Angel with huge feathered wings. Then Sinji realised what he was seeing the Wings were metal and the huge bullets from Rei's rifle were bouncing off them without any effect.  
  
"Rei fall back let me have a shot at it."  
  
"Roger Sinji."  
  
"Sinji charged forward with all the incredible speed EVA 01 could muster he leapt at the Mech and caught it around the middle it didn't even try to release the arms from its waist. So they aren't as strong as our EVAs well that's a surprise. Then the Mechs wings opened. Now that he was closer Sinji could see that between the Mechs huge feathered wings where two smaller Wings pods that opened revealing Engines.  
  
"WHAT." Sinji cried in absolute disbelief that the Mech shot upward at an incredible rate the umbilical attached to EVA 01 went tight and jerked EVA 01 sharply enough that it lost its grip and plummeted back to earth and lay still.  
  
Rei now realised that she was alone in a fight against Mechs equal in fighting ability to their own EVAs and not only that but the pilots of these Gundam Mechs were better trained and more professional than any one of the EVA pilots. She saw only one course of action.  
  
Altron Gundam stood behind the skyscraper and looked up as Wing Zero landed a few meters away.  
  
" I took care of that weakling girl Heero it was almost too easy." Chuckled Wufie this was making up for the whole miserable day at school.  
  
"Yes I know. I took out Unit 01 it was defiantly the one to watch these EVA things are physically a lot stronger than our Gundams."  
  
"Well this battle will be over shortly Trowa is dealing with the last of them now."  
  
  
  
Rei was in retreat laying down a volley of fire from her rifle to cover her back. But it was no good her rifle couldn't match the sheer amount of firepower coming from the Gundam which appeared to have some sort of weapon on every single part of its body. That wasn't what shocked her the most however what shocked her the most was that the seemingly conventional bullets and missiles were going through her AT field.  
  
"This cannot be happening." Stammered Rei. Then she sensed a presence behind her. She spun around and there in front of her was another Gundam this one was blue with an elaborate headpiece and two huge curved Shotels. Approaching up the road was yet another Gundam this time it was black and was extremely gothic in appearance two huge bat like wings were spread on either side of it and it held in its hands a scythe with a glowing green energy blade. Her comm unit flicked into life and the blond pilot's face appeared.  
  
"You can surrender now. Please it would be the best course." His voice was almost pleading. Rei considered her course of action.  
  
"Ok I give up." With that the Gundams all dropped out there fighting stances and stood upright seeming to power down.  
  
  
  
Asuka stood at the observation deck window above the Gundam hanger the Evangelions had already been recovered and she had immediately come here in order to see just which pilot had disabled her in the test battle. According to Ritsuko what was most impressive about the battle was that the Gundams had beaten the EVAs by attacking in ways that caused the pilots the most pain but didn't damage the overall battle readiness of the EVAs and that made Asuka mad really mad. She watched as the green Gundam with the Dragon head claws docked and its cockpit opened to reveal that Chinese pilot the one with rage oozing out of his ears. So that longhaired freak was lying after all that quiet one isnt the best pilot that guy with the pony tail Wufie has to be the best since he disabled me so easily.  
  
"All EVA pilots please report to main conference room for debriefing."  
  
Commander Ikagi leaned forward from behind his desk and looked at the three EVA pilots in front of him off to his right the Gundam pilots lounged against the wall.  
  
"Do any of you know why you were defeated so easily?" He asked his voice hardly more than a whisper. Asuka was as usual the first one to speak.  
  
"They took us by surprise give me another chance ill tear them all."  
  
"No as usual you can find no fault in your own abilities Asuka." Rei raised her hand.  
  
"They have weapons that can go through an AT field?"  
  
"No. Remember Asuka and Sinji were taken out without the Gundams firing a shot."  
  
"The Gundams are more advanced in terms of combat abilities?"  
  
"No. The only clear advantage the pilots had over you was that they have had more training they were simply superior pilots that's all." Sinji spoke up.  
  
"But what about the bullets going through the AT field?"  
  
"Simple each bullet has a built in phasing generator as it fly's the bullet phases in and out of this dimension it's the only way that we can get anything through an AT field. And Rei you were firing the same bullets as the Heavy Arms Gundam throughout the entire battle." The three EVA pilots stood motionless as the implications of this sank in eventually Asuka raised her hand.  
  
"Does this mean that we can shoot through AT fields now." Commander Ikagi grinned.  
  
"That is precisely what this means however not every bullet fired will go through the field some will not phase at the correct moment and will impact the field. Now I have some new orders. I want each and every one of you to get aquatinted with each other you will be fighting alongside one another so may as well learn how each other think. Also the Gundam pilots will be passing on some of the advanced training techniques on to the EVA pilots. And after that well we will have to see."  
  
  
  
  
  
Will the EVA pilots match the Gundam Pilots in terms of combat ability? Will somebody finally tie Asuka down and slap her silly with a wet haddock? Will Wing Zero and EVA 01 end up doing the fish dance? Does anybody really care at all? Well will somebody please tell me coz somebody's got to know? 


	2. I will survive.

Hello again everybody who gives a damn. And thanks to my good mate Geordiladpaul for his valiant defence of this fan-fiction in the review section. And to everybody who flamed me GUESS WHAT I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU THINK THIS IS MY STORY I CAN DO WHAT I WANT WITH IT. If you have a strong idea of what you want go and write your own Damn story. Ok I do admit the EVAs were beaten a little too easily in the last chapter but there was a point to that. Also I believe that an EVAs much vaunted AT field wouldn't save them from a Gundams sheer offensive might. And since this is my story THAT'S WHATS GONNA HAPPEN for a while anyway.  
  
Four Weeks later.  
  
Quatre leaned back against the massive foot of the Sandrock Gundam and began filling out the repair manifest. Four weeks. Four weeks and not even a whisper of an Angel. This was starting to get on his nerves. He knew he didn't exactly thrive on combat and only fought to protect those he cared about but now that we was actually in the war zone not seeing hide or Hair of the Enemy was maddening.  
  
He smiled to himself. If I'm this frustrated I'd hate to think how Heero or Wufei feel. One thing Quatre had noticed was that the EVA pilots didn't seem to mind any break in the battle. Must be because they've actually been in combat against an Angel. Quatre was still nervous about going into battle against them after all the Gundams were completely untried in Combat against those things.  
  
"Hi." Quatre looked up from his manifest.  
  
"Oh. Hi Shinji is something the matter?" Quatre felt slightly nervous around Shinji there was just something unreal about the boy so far he had only talked to the Gundam pilot during training excersises.  
  
"Um no not really its just you weren't in class today and Hikari asked me to give you the bulletin." He thrust the piece of paper at Quatre as if desperate for him to take it. Quatre took it and carefully folded it and placed it in one of the pockets in his jumpsuit. Then he made a desition so far the only other people he really knew at NERV were the other Gundam pilots.  
  
"Hikari? She's the one with the pigtails right?"  
  
"Um yeah she is." Shinji seemed slightly relieved. In truth some of the Gundam pilots terrified him it was a relief to know that one of them at least acted human. Quatre grinned as he remembered something.  
  
"The one who keeps making eyes at Heero?"  
  
"Um yeah now that I come to think about it she has hasn't she." Shinji smiled at the memory.  
  
"She'll be lucky Heero has only one thing on his mind and that's his mission." Quatre sat down on the foot of the Gundam. Shinji seemed to think for a moment then he reached a desition.  
  
"Um where did you guys come from?" Quatre looked up and for a moment pain seemed to flash across his expression.  
  
"We were... trained. Yes I suppose you could call it that trained and conditioned for as long as I can remember by the UN special branch at the same time the Gundams were developed and built so that they would suit our individual fighting styles." His voice seemed tinged with regret as he spoke.  
  
"So you have been in training your entire life?" Shinji couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"No not really about three months ago we were sent into that civil war that erupted in the South American contingent." Shinji couldn't believe his ears of course he had seen some brutal combat against the Angels but these guys had been fighting other Human beings.  
  
"You guys sound like you didn't have any childhood at all." Shinji couldn't believe it.  
  
"THEY WHAT!" Touji couldn't believe what he had just heard Aida on the other hand looked like he had gone to heaven and found it full of bullets.  
  
"COOL COOL COOL. This is too much man those guys sound like the Ultimate soldiers." Aida's eyes were gleaming and Shinji could almost believe that Aida would start to worship Quatre and the other as soon as they made an appearance.  
  
"What's up with you three stooges." Hikari was standing over them her face scolding. "You kno......"  
  
Hikari was cut off they all heard it a high pitched wailing of the alarm siren.  
  
"An attack?" Shinji stood up immediately and sprinted from the room.  
  
Misato stood in the command center of NERV.  
  
"Do we have visual yet?"  
  
"Coming up now." The main screen flashed on and showed the Angel hanging in orbit above the earth its central portion colored like a huge eye.  
  
"Its enormous." Misato could hardly disguise her shock.  
  
"How is it attacking?" Ritsuko asked.  
  
"Basically this one is like a huge flying bomb. It's firing pieces of itself at the Earth. At the moment I think its trying to correct its aim." The screen changed and showed a series of circular tidal waves and then one enormous crater. Ritsuko sighed. "If that thing hits us then this entire area will become an extension of the Pacific Ocean." She glanced at Misato. "Do you have any idea how you're going to fight that thing?" Misato grinned nastily.  
  
"You bet I do."  
  
Heero, Shinji, Rei and Asuka stood in front of Misato in the briefing room.  
  
"Ok people you're the pilots designated for this operation have you all taken a look at the Enemy?" The four teenagers mumbled an affirmative.  
  
"Good ok here's the plan. The first part of the plan will involve Wing Zero." She indicated Heero who appeared completely at ease in his black flight suit. "You will use one of the new reusable booster rockets to place yourself in an orbit roughly the same as the Angel you will then move to engage it with the Buster Rifle understood?" Heero nodded. "Good. After you have engaged it you will return to Earth. Now the EVAs will have the more dangerous part of the plan. You three will position yourselves around the city at these points." She indicated on the view screen built into the floor. "Should Heero fail to destroy the target then you three will expand your AT fields and catch the Angel with your hands." At this point Rei razed a hand.  
  
"What exactly is this dispersal pattern based on."  
  
"A guess." All the pilots nearly had heart attacks well ok Heero and Rei merely showed mild shock while Asuka and Shinji nearly had heart attacks. Shinji was the first to recover.  
  
"Oh my god were gonna die." he mumbled. The Asuka voiced her opinion.  
  
"Are you insane how can we catch something falling from Orbit with our hands?"  
  
"Don't worry your AT fields will slow it down sufficiently so that it wont smash you into a pulp when it hits." The Pilots were now completely speechless. (Ok Ok so Heero and Rei are always speechless just go with me on this one.)  
  
"Any Questions? No? Good then suit up and lets get going."  
  
Heero sat in the cockpit of Wing Zero Gundam eyes closed bracing himself against the enormous G forces. The Booster capsule was currently on the edge of the atmosphere envelope.  
  
"Heero are you there." Misatos voice cut through to him.  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Good you'll have reached the same high orbit as the Angel in about twenty seconds so get ready to deploy."  
  
"Roger that." At that point the huge capsules sides split open and Wing Zero winged its way out into space. Heero scanned the immediate area. After a few seconds his scanners picked up the massive angel but something was wrong.  
  
"Command do your sensors show the target in a different area to the predicted one?"  
  
Misato glanced at Ritsuko as the young pilot's voice came through the audio feed. Ritsuko stared at her sensors and her eyes widened.  
  
"He's right. THE ANGEL HAS STARTED TO FALL!" Ritsukos face was a mask of terror. Misato spun around.  
  
"Heero listen to me you only have one shot at this the Angel is in the preliminary stages of its decent. Your best chance of destroying it is if you get under it and fire into its S2 organ do you understand?" Her voice was tinged with urgency and fear. Over the audio link she heard Heero snarl.  
  
"Mission accepted." Wing Zero accelerated towards the angel then swooped below it.  
  
"Ok I'm in position. Commencing my attack." Heero spun his Gundam on its axis and spread the huge metal wings. At that moment he hit the upper levels of the atmosphere. The Gundam jolted and he almost lost his grip on the buster rifle.  
  
Ritsuko looked up from her screen.  
  
"He's hit the atmosphere. That's going to make keeping the rifle on target difficult."  
  
The angel had hit the atmosphere now the massive form dwarfing the angel winged Gundam falling backwards ahead of it. In the cockpit Heero desperately tried to keep the rifle on target but the friction was extreme and the rifles targeting system was all over the place. Heero snarled and attempted to compensate then the crosshair flashed green the locked on signal sounded Heero smiled and pulled the trigger.  
  
A beam of golden energy shot towards the Angel overpowering its AT field. The light from the blast lit up the sky above Tokyo three. Shinji stared up at the explosion at the same moment Asukas face appeared on his vid link.  
  
"Do you think he got it?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know I hope he did." Shinji continued to stare upwards searching for some sign of either the Angel or the Gundam.  
  
In the command center Misato was screaming into the audio link.  
  
"HEERO HEERO DO YOU READ?" After a while the static began to clear and Heeros emotionless monotone voice echoed around the command center.  
  
"This is Wing Zero I read you." Misato breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Heero has the target been destroyed?" It seemed like everyone in the command center was holding they're breaths. After a few seconds Heeros voice came through the link.  
  
"Negative target core remains I repeat target core remains." At this point Ritsuko managed to get a visual image onto the main screen there was the angel all right with Wing Zero descending beside it the Gundam had its wings wrapped around its body in the atmospheric re-entey mode. But it was the Angel that held everybody's attention. The two outer arms of the Angel had been blown off along with a good portion of its central segment. However there was still enough of it left to decimate Tokyo 3. Misato stared at the monstrous thing descending like the finger of god toward them.  
  
"All EVAs its going to hit at point RD12 move to that area and expand your AT fields. "Ritsuko was bellowing into the vid link to the EVAs.  
  
"Roger that." Shinji responded then started to sprint across the city leaping buildings heading for the hill at the impact point.  
  
"Understood." Rei began her own run towards the hill.  
  
"I copy that." Asuka began to sprint towards the hill. She could see wonder girl and Shinji also converging on it. But she felt afraid all the same her heart was in her throat but she continued on.  
  
By now the Angel was looming over Tokyo three. EVA 01 was the first one to the top of the hill followed closely by EVA units 00 and 02.  
  
"Expanding AT field." Shinji called through the comm. All three EVAs powered and expanded the AT fields and began the wait for the Angel to hit.  
  
Heero had not stopped his Descent and was currently heading for the impact point. Ahead of him he saw the three EVAs preparing to catch the descending Angel. He saw it getting nearer and nearer then it hit it slammed into the EVAs and exploded. The light from the blast overloaded the glare filters on Heeros cameras. At the same moment the shockwave from the blast hit him.  
  
In the center of the Craters inferno Asuka regained her feet and looked around unit 00 was at the edge of the crater its left leg was damaged and it was crawling out of the crater. EVA 01 was standing in the crater apparently unscathed. She smiled to herself. Ha I would like to see those Gundams pull off a stunt like this.  
  
"Asuka, Shinji do you read me" Misatos voice was broken by static but it was audible.  
  
"Yes I read you Misato."  
  
"I copy Katsuragi."  
  
"Good we've lost contact with Wing Zero can you see it anywhere." Asuka scanned the sky above them for any sign of Winged Gundam.  
  
"I don't see it anywhere I thi.... Wait no I see it." She stared at the falling shape it looked like the Gundam was out of control was falling.  
  
"He's been hit by the shockwave it's probably knocked out his flight systems." Cried Shinji. Both EVA pilots stared at the Gundam as it fell from the sky and eventually smashed into the ground. Shinji sprinted over to the fallen Gundam it wasn't moving.  
  
Misato looked over at Ritsuko.  
  
"Are we getting any Readings at all from Wing Zero?" She queried.  
  
"No it's gone completely silent." Ritsuko shook her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's the second chapter over with. Review it if you would be so good. BUT. Don't bother flaming as I have said before THIS IS MY FANFICTION IN THIS THING I AM GOD! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. 


End file.
